Vacation to Sunnydale
by AJsHellCat
Summary: I thought the Buffyverse was all fictional, until I went on my summer vacation...rewrite of Vacation to the Hellmouth
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Buffy or any of the characters associated with the television show. I do, however, own everyone else!

I sat across from my mother in our library and gaped. Had I heard right, I wondered. Did my mother really just say we were going to California?

"Your dad heard of his little town called Sunnydale that seems to have a nice golf resort in it."

I laughed. "Sunnydale? There really is a town there called that?"

My mother grinned at me, knowing that I meant the one from the Buffy the Vampire Slayer, the hit TV show. My sister and I had watched it religiously until it went off the air after its seventh season.

"Better get packing, Cookiepie. We're leaving in a couple of days." She said, using my childhood nickname. 

I got up out of the large green leather chair that I had been sitting in.

Before I went upstairs, I couldn't resist adding, "Maybe we'll run into Buffy."

My mom laughed and shook her head at me. I only smirked.

Sarah was floored when I told her. "I thought that was a fictional place."

"Me too. It should be interesting to see what the real life version looks like."

My sister nodded her agreement. Together, we packed our bags for the trip.

Two days later, we all piled into our stuffy minivan and set off. As usual, I claimed my seat behind the driver and Sarah claimed the seat next to me. Shelley took the back seat behind me.

I immediately dug into my "activity bag" as my parents like to call them, and brought out my CD player. I popped in a disc and sat back to listen to it.

It was only when the fourth song was playing that I noticed the "Welcome to Sunnydale" sign.

"What the hell? We've only been in the car for." I checked my watch, "20 minutes!"

Sarah looked up when I spoke. "What?" I pointed out the window.

"What the hell?" my sister echoed my exclamation, "How did we get here so fast?"

"I don't know." I answered honestly. 

We drew my parent's and Shelley's attention to it and they all let out gasps.

"Maybe it's closer than we thought."

"No," my father answered, "it's supposed to be near this place," he pointed to a town on the map, "and that's at least 400 kilometres away."

I asked the inevitable question: "should we check it out?"

"I suppose." My father said. And with that, we all got out to check this place out. Maybe, I thought, we just passed a sign for it and confused this town for Sunnydale. That could happen. Unfortunately, the odd feeling in my stomach which insisted this wasn't right wouldn't go away.

I looked around, scanning the town. I was shocked to see that it looked exactly like the Sunnydale from TV show, Buffy. If that wasn't weird, I didn't know what was.

I stood in front of the mysterious sign we had seen from the highway. Yup, it was really there. 

Just then, to everyone's shock, a black Desoto crashed through the Sunnydale sign that I had been standing in front of only a couple minutes ago. The car door opened and a person fell out.

I just about fainted when I heard the person utter in a thick English accent, "Home, sweet home." And then, pass out.

My sister and I looked at each other then ventured towards the person.

"Did that sound like who I thought it did?" Sarah asked me.

"Yes. It sounded exactly like," It was too fantastical to believe, "Spike!"

Sure enough, it was him or rather James Marsters. Spike was just a fictional character.

"James?" I said, hoping he would wake up. When he didn't, I frowned.

I bent over him to see if he was breathing. The cross necklace I was wearing rested against his cheek. Immediately, it began to sizzle against his skin. I drew back as I heard him shout "Bloody Hell!"

This wasn't happening. All of the Buffyverse was not real!

He swaggered and clutched his head, clearly in pain.

"Spike, is that you?" I ventured, not entirely sure why I said that.

"Yeah, who wants to know?" he said and groaned.

"I-I did."

Before he could say anything, my mom came up to him and checked him out. "Are you okay? We saw you crash into the sign."

"I'll be fine in a minute." Before our eyes, Spike slipped into game face and went for my mother's throat.

"NO!" I said, pushed him away from her. Thankfully, he wasn't completely over his headache, so I had no trouble.

"What was that?" My mother asked, horrified.

"That," I explained, "If my sources are correct, is Spike." Lord, I couldn't believe those words had just come out of my mouth. "Only," I continued, "this is the beginning of season three when Spike was still evil."

"What? Season three?"

"Spike crashes through the sign on only two occasions: when he first arrived in season 2, and then in season 3. Only in that season, he was drunk as he is now it seems."

My mom looked at me like I should be carted off to the loony bin and locked up for the rest of my life. At this rate, she was probably right. 

"Mom, this may be hard to believe, but I think we are in Sunnydale. Not the real one, but the Buffy version."

Spike stood before us, heaving and growling. It looked as though his headache, thanks to vampire healing, was going away.

"Now," he said, "I don't know how the bloody hell you knew my name you daft woman, but I don't care. I'll just kill each and every one of you and go on my way."


	2. Chapter 2

He stalked towards us, a wicked grin on his face; grin that only a cold-blooded killer who enjoyed taking the lives of innocent people could have.

Hurriedly, I picked up one of the broken shards of the wooden sign. I didn't know if it would work or not, but it was better than being unarmed.

"I think not." I said, raising my impromptu stake.

Spike laughed. "You think you can stop me, little girl?"

"Maybe not, but I can." We both turned to see none other than Angel.

"Oh look at that!" The blonde vampire said, leering at him, "all soul having again are we?" Spike sneered, having sensed it right away.

Angel just growled and tackled Spike. The fight only lasted a few moments before Spike was knocked unconscious by Angel hitting him with the post for the sign.

"Run! Get out of here!" he shouted at us.

"Thanks, Angel!" I shouted back as we piled into the van.

Angel started as he realized I had known his name.

"Wait!" he shouted before I could close the door. "How did you know my name?"

"Uh..." I had no answer for that he would believe.

I sighed. "Angel, if I told you, I doubt you would believe me."

"We are on the Hellmouth," He said grimly, "There is a good chance I will."

I nodded. "Well, you see, my sister and I used to watch a show called Buffy the Vampire Slayer and there was a character called Angel in it that apparently you happen to be."

Angel just stared at me. "See, I told you you'd think I was nuts."

"I think I had better take you to Buffy. Maybe we can figure out what it is making you think this way."

"What about my family?" I asked, gesturing at them.

"Come on, all of you! I'll take you to Buffy. She'll be able to help us figure this out." Angel spared the unconscious Spike a glance. "And let's hurry before he wakes up."

We all nodded and high tailed it out of there.

"So this is really real?" Sarah asked me while we ran. "I guess so." I said.

My mom and dad walked up to Angel. "This isn't some charade is it? Are you doing this for a tourist attraction?" My dad asked.

"If so, then you are all doing a good job." My mom said, looking around.

Angel sighed. "No, this is real." He steered us downtown until we hit Revello Drive.

"Let's just find, Buffy okay? Then we can sort everything out."

"If I remember correctly, Buffy would be with Giles right now." I said out loud, without thinking.

"How did-"

"It has to do with the episodes of the show. In this instance; we seem to be on 'Lover's Walk.' That's the episode where Spike returns to Sunnydale after the whole Acathla thing."

"Are you in any way insane or drunk?" Angel asked, clearly thinking I had lost some marbles.

"No, I'm not." I said, narrowing my eyes at him. "Just you wait, we'll find her at Giles's house and you can eat your words, you Nancy boy." I said, unable to resist using one of Spike's insults for him even though he'd scared the crap out of us.

It was Angel's turn to get the same look I gave him. I only smiled. 

I gave him a rundown of the episode anyway. "Then Spike leaves Sunnydale once again."

"Nice to know there is a happy ending." Angel said as we finally reached Buffy's house.

I watched as Angel climbed up into the tree next to the house. "Uh, Angel, we all can't climb up there."

"You don't have to; I'll get Buffy to let you in."

I nodded. Angel tapped Buffy's bedroom window.

It opened a moment later. "Hi." Buffy said softly.

"Hi. I have some people with me who need your help. Can you come down and let them in?"

Buffy Summers herself looked down at us. "Sure."

A moment later, Angel climbed down and Buffy opened the front door. We all headed inside.

"Buffy, who are these...?" Joyce stopped short when she saw Angel standing there.

"It's okay, mom. Angel's good now. He's got his soul back."

"Alright, now explain what's going on." Joyce said, looking pointedly at Buffy.

It was Angel who actually answered her, explaining how he had run into us and up until we got here.

I explained how we got to Sunnydale and up to where we met Angel so the story was complete.

"But what about this soul Angel supposedly has? What's going on with that, Buffy?"

Buffy was clearly uncomfortable explaining this part, so I jumped and did it for her.

"You see, after you saw Angel last would have been when he confronted you at your home. But, I'll start with a little back story first. Angel was cursed by gypsies after he killed one of their most beloved members, a young girl. Thus, they gave him a soul. Along with that, he would suffer emotionally because of all the stuff he'd done as a soulless vampire. That's why he broods all the time. For a hundred years, he was reclusive then turned up in Sunnydale."

Buffy looked at me, completely mystified. "Wow!"

Joyce, who was still entranced by the story, asked me to continue.

I blushed, looking at Angel who was just as surprised as Buffy was. After all, how often did a total stranger know the intimate details of your life?

"From there, the whole Buffy and Angel romance happened." I looked pointedly at Buffy. "Those details are private."

She smiled in thanks at my showing respect for her.

"Anyway, because of Angel receiving a moment of true happiness, he lost his soul and went all postal and evil. Thankfully, Jenny Calendar had a copy of the spell to give Angel his soul back which Buffy and her friends found and used on him. You know the rest."

Joyce and Buffy nodded, remembering her leaving for LA and her return and all that came in between.

"We have to tell Giles about this." Buffy said.

"That is just what I was thinking." I said. "we should also mention the fact that Spike is back in town." I had forgotten that part of the story, foolishly since we got distracted by the Angel issues.

Buffy's eyes went wide at that. "Spike is back?" her voice was full of venom and hatred. Of course, at this point it should be after all he had done so far.

"Yes 

"Well, I-it was nice meeting you all." Joyce said and shook hands with my parents.

And with that, we left for the school library, only this time we had Buffy with us.

"So, do you know anything about my future?" Buffy asked.

"Uh, yeah, I suppose I do."

"Could you tell me something? Well, not super important, but something small?"

So I decided to tell Buffy her S.A.T. (Student Aptitude Test) score, which was 1430.

"Wow! That's just too awesome for words!"

I grinned. "Yeah, I bet. Did you know that we don't have to do those back in Canada, where my folks and I travelled here from."

"That is so not fair!" She said, and pouted.

I laughed. "Well, the countries have to differ somehow."

We arrived at Giles's house a sort time later. We all introduced ourselves and sat down on the couch and the chairs around it. We all took turns explaining what happened to bring us here.

After strenuous sessions of cleaning his glasses, Giles was able to finally speak after I explained for the umpteenth time.

"This is incredible." He said, "But, we must be careful. For instance, we don't know if her telling us anything of the future, for example, will alter it beyond repair. After all, being on the Hellmouth, it would most likely be for the worse."

I bit my lip, remembering that I'd told Angel the whole story. Crap! I thought. Now things might go askew for poor Buffy. I mentally kicked myself.

"Uh, I kind of told Angel what was going to happen with Spike this time around in Sunnydale while we were heading to your house, Buffy."

"You did what?" Giles exclaimed, removing his glasses in shock.

"I'm sorry. I didn't even think." I felt like a heel.

"It's okay. You didn't know that anything could happen." Buffy said, comforting me.

Giles sighed. "Well, let's not court more trouble than we already have."

We all agreed on that. I would keep tight-lipped about any more future happenings.

"Also, we must deal with Spike's return." Giles added.

Buffy frowned. "Yes. I'll patrol and see if I can track him down."

And with that, she left Giles's to go in search of the blonde Vampire with Angel in tow.


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE: this first part is done in third person instead of first, as I have been using. It will get switched back later in the story. Any "I" used in the story is Christine's P.O.V.

Spike slowly woke up for the second time that night. Only this time, he didn't have a hangover headache, he had an I-got-hit-over-the-head-by-my-grandsire headache.

After grumbling some choice names for Angel, he slowly stood but staggered. The fact that he was alone was the second thing he noticed.

Enraged, he stalked off to Buffy's house to go through with his plan to not only defeat the Slayer, but to win Drusilla's affections back. Surely if she heard that he had killed Buffy, she would not think he'd gone soft anymore she would think he was as evil as he always was.

Spike felt a stab of pain at the thought of his sire and former lover. Losing her, damn it all, still hurt too damned bad. Buffy would pay and pay dearly.

Angel and Buffy kept their eyes peeled as they searched one of Sunnydale's many graveyards.

"I wonder where he ended up." Buffy said out loud.

Angel thought of the information Christine had let slip and he frowned deeper than he usually did. If only they could use it.

The brooding Vampire thought of Willow and Xander. He clenched his teeth. Could he let them get hurt? Would Buffy ever forgive him for knowing it would happen?

Angel couldn't stand the idea of Buffy being angry with him. He loved her too damned much for that. Yes, he admitted to himself, even after everything they had been through, he still loved her. He figured he always would.

It was too bad it would never be. They couldn't risk him losing his soul again. Sighing, Angel made a decision that he hoped he wouldn't regret.

"Spike will head to the local magic shop, hoping to get ingredients for a spell to harm me. Instead, he'll find Willow and decide he can use her for a love spell to use on Drusilla."

Buffy stopped in her tracks. "Why are you telling me this?"

Angel answered by continuing. "He's going to capture Willow and take her into a local warehouse basement. Xander too. They'll get hurt."

That said it all to Buffy. "Okay." She said simply. "Let's make sure that doesn't happen."

Buffy knew she was crazy for just accepting that Angel had given her this information. But, it was about her friends. Maybe Giles was wrong and they were supposed to know what was going to happen so she could prevent it. Either way, she would not have her best friends harmed.

Both of them ran off to make sure they got to the magic shop in time. Sure enough, they saw Spike in the back, watching Willow.

Filled with anger, Angel grabbed Spike's duster and pulled him into the back room.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Spike demanded.

"I know what you're going to do to Willow and Xander. You're not going to get away with this."

Spike had a good grace to look shocked.

"You really are pathetic, Spike." Buffy said icily. "I should have killed you instead of letting you go!"

Spike growled and lunged at her. Buffy punched him. A fight ensued, but thanks to Spike being outnumbered since Angel was there, they overcame him easily. That's when Buffy swung her stake at Spike's heart.

Thanks to Spike's Vampire reflexes, he was able stop the stake. From there, he pushed Buffy off of him and into some of the store's supply boxes, which toppled on top of her.

"Buffy!" Angel exclaimed, and went to see if she was okay. The momentary distraction was enough for Spike to make his exit and disappear.

Angel helped her out of the boxes. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she answered, then noticed Spike was gone. "He escaped huh?"

Angel grumbled a yes.

"Let's go find him. He couldn't have gone far."

And so the two of them left the store and were once again on the hunt for the blonde Vampire.

Just then, Angel heard the rumbling of an engine right before a huge, black Desoto came into view then sped past them.

Spike flipped the two of them the finger before speeding off into the distance, and out of Sunnydale.

Angel rolled his eyes at Spike's juvenile display. "Well, at least he's out of our hair."

"True." Buffy answered. The two of them walked back to the house where everyone was waiting.

"We foiled Spike's plan and then he skipped town. Both are of the good."

"No damage? Nothing went all weird?" I asked, desperate to make sure my telling Angel didn't screw things up.

"Nope, not at all. I guess maybe we were supposed to know. So, thanks." Buffy said and smiled.

I smiled back. Thank god.

Little did I know, it _did _screw something up, but in a way I never would have ever imagined.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: this story is packed full of episode details so if you are just getting into Buffy and Angel (hopefully not because that would mean you considered the underside of a rock your home) don't read on if you don't want anything spoiled for you. Otherwise, continue and enjoy this latest instalment!

I lay on Buffy's couch, in a makeshift bed made with rather festive sheets. I couldn't help but grin as I looked at them. They were covered with reindeer, holly, and the occasional fat and jolly Santa. We all stayed here on the account that this was indeed Sunnydale and that meant anything could happen and if it did, we would have Buffy close by.

My thoughts wondered to what we would do in the meantime before Willow figured out a reason for this strange occurrence. Perhaps, I thought, we could check out the Bronze. I had to admit I'd always imagined what it would be like to go there if it existed in real life. Well, this was kind of real life, sort of. We didn't know for sure but we all agreed that it felt pretty real.

At that moment, I saw Buffy and Angel return from patrol. The romantic tension was clear between them. Every time they touched, even in the slightest way, the tension built. I sighed as I remembered the decision that Angel would eventually make. My heart squeezed in sympathy for Buffy and the pain I knew she would suffer at his departure.

_Oh, how I feel sorry for you two. _I thought. That was when they noticed I was awake and watching them. They awkwardly put distance between themselves, although not far enough that they couldn't reach out and touch one another, the one forbidden act.

"Hey…you're still awake. It's late." Buffy said, gesturing at the clock. I turned, noticing it for the first time. It read 4:30 am. Well, crap! I had spent most of the night thinking. Oh well. I could just go to bed earlier tonight.

"Yeah, I see that," I pointed to my head, "too many thoughts running around in there."

Buffy nodded in understanding. "I get that. You guys have had a lot happen to you in the last day or so. I'd be pulling the insomnia thing too."

"Well, Angel," I said, yawning, "you had better find a place to take cover before you become a crispy critter."

Angel laughed at my choice of words. "Yeah." He agreed. "Night Buffy." He said, and left.

I turned to Buffy. "I hope I'm not overstepping my bounds when I say this, but I know what you two are going through right now…with the whole no touchy thing."

Buffy looked down at her hands. I knew that my words had struck a cord. I instantly kicked myself for bringing it up.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

Buffy looked up at me and gave me a half smile. "It's okay. Funnily enough, it's good that someone else knows. I feel less alone in a way."

I smiled, glad that she was alright with what I had said. "I'm glad."

"But there's something I want to know…"

"What would that be?"

She started to speak a couple of times before she actually got the words out.

"What happens with Angel and me?"

Wow, I thought, that was a loaded question. Should I answer it? I bit my lip and wished I had someone to ask.

Seeing my hesitation, Buffy added, "I-I know it's a rather, uh, heavy question but I really need to know. I want to know if things will work out between us or if they…"

Buffy didn't finish her sentence, but I knew what she was going to say. What if they didn't work out? I knew the answer to that: they didn't. To tell her that information, I would break her heart. Or, I realized, she would do everything in her power to make sure it didn't happen.

Was that a good thing or not? I didn't know. That's when I remembered that I had begun to watch Angel, the series aswell and knew his future aswell. Well, most of it since I didn't have the fifth (and final) season yet. So would I simply put those events in motion sooner or not at all?

So many damned questions and not enough answers.

At that moment, I wished I had superpowers and could work out my frustrations on Vampires.

"Please tell me." Buffy pleaded.

I sighed and decided it just might be for the best. "Well, you two, uh, don't, uh, work out. I'm sorry."

I explained the logic about Angel's curse, his inability to have children and take her into the sun. I also told her that he would go to LA.

Buffy looked crushed by my news. I felt horrible but at the same time, I knew that she needed to know this. Better now so that if he does indeed leave, it'll be easier on her. Well, hopefully. With my luck, that might not be the case.

Without a word, Buffy raced upstairs and with a slam of a door, I knew she was in her room.

"What was that all about?" I looked up to see Giles looking concerned.

"I just told her something that upset her. I told her the outcome of her and Angel's relationship."

Giles immediately looked shocked and removed his glasses. "You knew? And you told her?"

Man, Giles had that fatherly tone down to an art because I was feeling like a child being scolded.

"Yeah, she asked me and insisted she needed to know, good or bad. So, I stewed for a moment, but I did tell her."

"And what did you say?"

"I told her that they wouldn't work out."

Giles sank onto the couch next to me, obviously waiting for the rest of the story.

I sighed and relayed the rest of the conversation to him up until he came into the room.

"She must be devastated." He said after a long silence.

"Yeah," I agreed, "but at the same time, you must admit it's sort of good that she knows." This, of course, went against my usual view on romance. I was a firm believer in it meaning that if a couple was as in love as these two were, they should stay together. But, at the same time, the logical part of me understood the reasoning behind it.

Buffy deserves someone who can give her everything. That was the plain truth.

Giles seemed to ponder my point for a moment before nodding. "Yes, yes, I see what you mean." Still, the watcher looked so sad for her. I laid my hand on his and gave it a squeeze.

"If it's any consolation, I'll tell you and only you that she does find love again."

Giles gave me a small smile. "It does help. I just wish it would ease her pain now, even though I know it can't."

I nodded. It was so true.

Suddenly, I remember just what adventure was going to hit them next.

"Oh, crap!" were the only words I got out before everything changed.

Author's second note: see? There are some things that even Christine can't stop from happening! Enjoy the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: what is going to happen is not what Christine is thinking will.

"Hey, are you alright?" I heard a female voice say. It took a moment before I realized it was Buffy who was speaking.

"Yeah, I think so." I slowly sat up and opened my eyes. "What happened?"

"Everyone was blasted onto their butts by some big old magic whammy."

"Crazy." I said. Everyone slowly stood and collected themselves.

"Everyone seems normal." Giles said tentatively.

"That doesn't mean it is." Buffy said, then when to look outside. I assumed she figured some sort of ghoul, vampire, or perhaps demon was out there. When she was satisfied that nothing was there, she closed the door and faced us again.

Before she could speak, however, Angel burst in the door.

"Demons!" he shouted, "They're everywhere out there!"

Buffy went into immediate Slayer mode and rounded up weapons while at the same time barking orders at the rest of us.

"Guys, stay inside. I don't want those demons seeing you. If they do, they attack and neither Angel nor I will have time to protect you. Willow, maybe a protection spell could help?"

"I'm on it." Willow said and ran to grab her spell books. Xander handed my family and I several lethal looking weapons. My dad got a mini axe, my sisters each a scythe, my mother a baseball bat made into a makeshift stake of sorts, and I a sword.

Xander himself had a sword aswell, only it was much bigger than mine was.

Outside, I could see Buffy fighting a demon that looked to be at least 10 feet tall. It had heavy armour plating and huge horns that reminded me of Satan. I shivered and prayed one of those didn't get in. There was no way any of us could take one down. Also, I noticed, it didn't seem she could either. The demon was mopping the proverbial floor with her.

The demon had knocked her weapon out of hands, and dodged all of her attacks as though he knew they were coming. Currently, she'd been thrown right through her backyard tree.

Said tree crashed loudly to the ground, shaking the foundation of the Summers' home slightly.

"Buffy!" we all exclaimed at once. I glanced frantically at the window to see Angel fighting the monster, a menacing snarl on his face.

Where was Buffy?

A moment later, the demon was decapitated by a vicious swing of Angel's sword. A second later, two more demons came and attacked him. Then those two were followed by what seemed like hundreds more.

I clutched my sword tighter in my hand. "I sure as hell hope they don't get in here."

My sister nodded vigorously. "Indeed! We don't have superpowers like her and Angel do." She shook her head this time. "I still can't believe this is all real."

I had to agree. "Yeah, it is pretty crazy. But, here we are."

Just was I finished my sentence, my worst fear came true. A demon, even larger and more deadly looking than the one Angel had been fighting burst into the house by frying the door with fire.

The demon stomped into the house, growling loudly. As it did, its fangs and many other sharp teeth were exposed. It also extended what had to be Wolverine-length claws.

All of us made a move to run, but then the demon spoke, looking directly at me.

"Slayer." It growled and then charged after me.

"What? No, I'm not!" I shouted at it while running like hell out the backdoor in the kitchen.

As soon as we were outside, I immediately heard the other demons growl the same thing. They lost interest in Angel and everyone else and began to charge after me as the other one was doing.

"Oh, bugger!" I shouted, using a Spike phrase. Before I could take another step, the demon that had entered the house, grabbed me by my neck.

I struggled wildly, knowing that it might not do any good. But, darn it, I wanted to live! Not knowing what possessed me, I lifted my hand, which thankfully still had the sword in it and swung at the demon. The sword sliced through its shoulder and torso as though it was butter. It dropped to the ground, dead.

"Way to go, honey!" My dad said.

"Thanks!" I examined the sword, which now had green ooze-like demon blood on it. "Buffy has good swords."

"Yeah, I guess she'd have to." My sister said, crinkling her nose at the dead demon.

"How did you do that?" I started as I heard Angel's clearly shocked voice.

I held up the sword. "I used this. I simply swung for dear life hoping I could at least injure it and apparently my plan worked, only better since its dead."

"But those are armour-plated Louvre Demons!"

"They're French art gallery demons?" I asked, referring the famous gallery in Paris, France that is best known for housing the Mona Lisa, by Leonardo Da Vinci one of the world's most famous paintings.

Angel sighed, "No, it means that only someone who possesses supernatural strength can kill them."

We all fell silent, taking in the meaning of his words.

"I-I have supernatural…powers?" I said out loud. Even as I did, I still couldn't believe it.

"It seems that way." Angel answered.

After a moment, I noticed that it was silent. I couldn't hear roars, growls, any noises of the demon nature.

"Why is it so quiet? Where are all the demons that were here just a moment ago?"

Angel looked around him, as did everyone else. He then looked at me. "You must have killed their leader. When you do that, the rest of them disappear."

"Well, crisis averted." I said, feeling rather proud of myself for a moment.

"Yes, but now we have to figure out how you, an ordinary human, got that unnatural strength all of sudden."

We all agreed and then ventured back into the house.

"Where did the demons go?" Xander asked, repeated my earlier question.

"They disappeared after their leader was killed. They're Louvre demons. When one kills the leader, the rest cease exist aswell." Angel said, repeated himself. "Only…It wasn't me who killed him," he pointed at me, "she did."

Giles looked at Angel as though he'd grown two heads. "Christine killed the leader? How on Earth could she do that? She's an ordinary human!"

"That was pretty much my reaction." Angel said, sitting down on the couch. "Is Buffy alright?"

"Yes. She's upstairs in her room with Willow." Angel nodded and went to check on her.

After he did, Giles gave me the third degree about what happened, asking for every detail that I could possibly remember. Four hours and several books later, I had had enough.

"Giles," I said aggravated now, "if you ask me one more question, I swear I'll use that sword on you too!"

Giles started at my statement. I immediately felt bad. I shouldn't take my temper out on him. He was only trying to get some answers.

"I'm sorry," I told him, "I'm just getting tired and testy."

"It's alright," he smiled, "it's been a long night for all of us."

"But, did we get somewhere at least?" I asked hopefully.

"Well," Giles adjusted his glasses, "I think it's connected to your appearance here and the revealing of some of our future."

"Crap! I was so worried there would be payback. I'm sorry, Giles."

"It's alright. Let's just make sure we can sort out this odd occurrence and then not reveal anymore information about our future no matter how tempting it may be."

We all agreed wholeheartedly.

Just then, Willow descended down the stairs, looking worried. "Giles, Buffy told me something that I think you really need to know."

"Yes, go on." Giles prompted.

"She told me that as she fought the demon she got weaker and weaker until she lost consciousness."

"My god, the demon drained her energy?" he demanded.

Willow shook her head, looking sadder than ever. "No, it's more than that, Giles. It took her powers."


End file.
